WGPs (wire grid polarizers) are widely applied in display field, and metallic materials, such as Al, or the like, having relatively a high conductivity is adopted by wire grids. Wire grids of a wire grid polarizer are distributed with slits, namely a gap is formed between any adjacent wire grids.